youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
William
The real username of this YouTube Pooper is 'william_', however the title has been altered due to incompatibility with Mediawiki. william_ (aka William Leonard) is a YouTube Pooper based in Ireland who has been producing YTPs since 2014. History William Leonard's youtube channel, launched in July 2010, was originally titled 'williamLEONARD2000' and was used to host shitty stickfigure animations. Upon discovering YouTube Poop, however, Leonard revamped the channel for hosting YTPs, which he started producing in the summer of 2014. His first YTPs are as-of-yet unreleased due to copyright; the first one to be released was The Inbetweenies Are Accosted by a Fish-Like Substance, in August 2014. He appeared in the SpingeBill Collection 2 collaboration in March 2015, which earned him recognition - as have his two large SpongeBob poops Squidwarp's Time-Travelling Adventure and Squidwarp Completes the Ritual. Style Over the years, william_ has grown more proficient with visual effects, leading him to develop a pseudo-flashpoop style that focuses on detailed and cinematic visual gags, tight pacing, and occasional storylines. He has experimented with almost every pooping technique - from YTPMV, sentence-mixing and psychedelia, to even original animation. Scattered in between larger uploads are shorter 'ytp filler' videos, which contain rougher editing with more obscure sources, and are usually completed in an afternoon. However, as william_'s work has grown more complex, his upload rate has decreased to match; he now only uploads on average once every six months. Traditionally using SpongeBob as source material, william_ has branched out to use a wide array of sources, including Azumanga Daioh and CD-i games. william_ takes inspiration from poopers such as Awful Fawful, Geibuchan, iteachvader, and dew. He uses Sony Vegas 13 (with BCC, Sapphire, NewBlue and Hitfilm plugins), along with After Effects CS6 for more complex scenes. YTPography To date, william_ has released 29 YouTube Poops, separated here into 'main' YTPs, entries in the 'ytp filler' series, and entries to collaborations. You can read commentary for most of these video on william_'s website. Main YTPs 1. The Inbetweenies Are Accosted By A Fish-Like Substance Released: August 31, 2014 - Runtime: 0:47 2. Crabby McSweatPants Saw It First Released: September 7, 2014 - Runtime: 0:19 3. Do Not Collect 200 Dollars Released: September 16, 2014 - Runtime: 1:21 4. Spazzward and the Eternal Night Shift Released: October 3, 2014 - Runtime: 2:26 5. disco squidward dances with a cash register for 15 second while i play aphex twin music Released: October 11, 2014 - Runtime: 0:15 6. The Fantabulastical Adventures of SpongeKnob Released: October 30, 2014 - Runtime: 4:30 7. William's Birthday Dance Party Released: November 15, 2014 - Runtime: 2:06 8. OSAKA KICKS HER SHOE INTO OUTER SPACE Released: December 20, 2014 - Runtime: 1:52 9. Squidwarp's Time-Travelling Adventure Released: May 2, 2015 - Runtime: 3:31 10. What I Did On My Holidays Released: August 8, 2015 - Runtime: 2:41 11. The King Visits Morshu's Restaurant Released: October 5, 2015 - Runtime: 0:42 12. Karen Blows Up Everything Released: October 22, 2015 - Runtime: 1:54 13. Kaorin vs. Man Ray! Released: December 24, 2015 - Runtime: 3:12 14. Gwonam Has Left In The Night Released: January 30, 2016 - Runtime: 0:57 15. Shinji Transmigrates Ungulaterally '''Released: March 23, 2016 - Runtime: 2:39 16. Squidwarp Completes the Ritual Released: November 29, 2016 - Runtime: 3:31 17. MIKE PLAYS BRETT OF THE DONUT Released: March 17, 2017 - Runtime: 0:52 18. Robotnik Has a New Computer Released: August 28, 2017 - Runtime: 3:36 19. AZUMANGA ADVENTURES Episode 0: Intro Released: June 9, 2018 - Runtime: 0:47 20. What I Did On My Holidays 2 (EXAM HELL EDITION) Released: February 9, 2019 - Runtime: 2:50 'ytp filler' In this series, william_ makes use of obscure or totally random source material, producing as long a YTP as he can in the span of a day. 1. ytp filler: question of the century Released: September 20, 2014 - Runtime: 0:26 2. ytp intermission: coffee break Released: October 11, 2014 - Runtime: 1:07 3. ytp interlude: that dance was SO REAL Released: December 31, 2014 - Runtime: 1:32 4. ytp interval: sculptorius mcgee plays jazz Released: March 28, 2016 - Runtime: 1:04 Collab entries 1. Duttonward (Squidward Collab entry) Released: November 9, 2014 - Runtime: 0:10 2. Professor Spergward Draws A Pentagram Silently (No Sound Collab entry) Released: January 17, 2015 - Runtime: 0:51 3. Mrs. Puff Hears A Meme And Collapses Into A Black Hole (The Spingebill Collection 2 entry) Released: February 17, 2015 - Runtime: 0:20 4. Drinking Out of Knots (The Spingebill Collection 2 rejected entry) Released: March 21, 2015 - Runtime: 0:21 5. Bob the Sponge's Treehouse Social Club of Doom (SpingeBill Send-Off Collab entry) Released: June 22, 2015 - Runtime: 2:03 Category:Youtube Poopers Category:Irish Characters